Baby Dolls & Machine Guns
by CultOfSie
Summary: "Beauty makes a man look. Looking is fine. One look. When you look again, thats interest. Interest captivates the eye." Edward and Bella. Disclaimer: I Do not own these Characters.
1. Chapter 1: Bold Gestures

Baby Dolls & Machine Guns

"Beauty makes a man look. Looking is fine. One look. When you look again, thats interest. Interest captivates the eye."

Edward and Bella.

Rated M, Disclaimer: I Do not own these Characters.

* * *

Chapter One: Bold Gestures

I'd never looked at girls more then once. Don't get me wrong, I love women. Im just not interested. My father always said "Beauty makes a man look. Looking is fine. One look. When you look again, thats interest. Interest captivates the eye." That being said I've never looked twice. Till I saw her. Now I'm captivated.

The first time I saw her. November 1st 2010. It was her first year of college. Manhattan School of Music. She's a Pianist. She doesn't look like a pianist. She looks like a model for Michael Kors. Tall, slender, this curly brown hair. Chestnut. I looked up the color. Her eyes were this pretty brown, sometimes they look light and others they were dark. She came into Mario Medicci's dinner, looking for a job. I was here for the steak, and to collect this weeks payment. She begged Mario, going on about how she just moved here from Washington state and the little money she had wouldn't last her. She needed work ASAP. Mario knew he wouldn't be able to pay her and his daughter Rosalie. As well as the food and all his bills plus protection.

"_Look, Isabella-"_

"_Bella-" she interrupted him. He sighed. "Bella, I can't afford it, Im sorry". He moved around her to set down a plate in front of Father David. She looked down defeated. It wrenched my heart to see such a beautiful face so sad. "Mario!" I called to him. He stopped to look at me. I nodded toward her. His eyes widened. "Mr. Cullen…I cannot afford-"_

"_250 a month. No more,no less." I threw the money on the table from my meal. He was surprised. The man probably didn't peg me for the type to have a heart. I don't. He recovered. "Bella your hired". She looked up in surprise. Her brown eyes wide as saucers. "You start tomorrow, Rosalie will help you set up a schedule". He walked off into the kitchen and I stood putting on my coat. She turned to me piecing it together. I watched her, watching me. She looked flawless in her white summer dress and beige jacket. 'Thank you' She mouthed. I gave her a small smile and a wink. She blushed. It was so innocent. So impossibly adorable. It reminded me of my eldest niece Marie, she was 3. She blushed whenever she was complimented. I wanted to tell her that. I didn't. _

Now here we are. I'd come to the dinner every Tuesday. We'd never really talked. Only on occasion. We learned a lot about each other. Sometimes we had these long meaningful conversations, other times it was as simple as 'Heres your stake and coffee' followed with my 'Thank you'.

I think what I like most about her is she knows me. She knows of me. My Family name, but she isn't scared. She doesn't seem to be bothered. Maybe she was when she found out. Rosalie told her. I know because Rosalie told me. After my Cousin Emmett started to date her I saw her often. She said Bella knew everything everyone else knows. At first she was bothered. I could tell when she'd put my stake down then walk casually away. Without a word. She did that for a week. After that it was all normal again. We continued our simple Tuesday.

"Mr. Medicci is cooking up your steak". She said as she set my coffee in front of me. It was 8 at night and pouring cats and dogs. I took the sip, taking in her. She was dressed up today. Black pencil skirt, waist high with a long white sleeve button up tucked in. She had on black heels that made her legs look like they went on for miles. Her hair was up in a high ponytail with some loose strands. Madonn. One thing I noticed about her was apart from the occasional gloss lips and darker fuller lashes she never wore make up. I was use to make up on a woman but this natural thing she had going was. . . _Cielo_

I swallowed the coffee, my throat feeling tighter. "You have an Interview?" I asked her, pointing to her attire. She looked around for a moment at the rather empty dinner before taking a seat across from me at the booth. "Yes actually I did. . . I already have two offers." I nodded. "Thats great. I've yet to see you preform."

"You've yet to ask me to play for you". She teased. I rolled my eyes. She pulled out a small cross from her neck, twirling it around. She did that a lot. Usually when she's thinking. When its slow like this. I'd often see her looking over a piece or homework and she'd twirl her cross whenever she was. Her father gave it to her after her mother passed away. "Can I ask you a question?" She asked. I nodded. Rosalie trotted over and set down my plate. She was quick about it. Bella thanked her.

"I have a performance…uh A ...requested I'd perform". She said. I raised a brow. My mother herself was a performer. Cello and violin. She worked part time at the New York City concert hall. When she wasn't helping to organize events she spent the rest of the time as a Interior Designer. "You should take it".

". . . Would you come? Watch me." She asked quietly. I stopped eating to look at her. She was watching me. "Me?" God. Of course me who else? This girl is killing me. My heart was beating fast. Wrenched in desire and anticipation. She nodded.

You can't be in her life Edward. It would probably be a bad Idea. I had it bad enough for her. She's addictive. Like Heroin. Blood to a vampire.

"I'd love to." I said quietly. Her smile was radiant.

What the hell have I done. I took out a twenty and set it on the table. "When is it?"

"April 4th". Two weeks. I stood putting on my suite jacket. I straightened my tie.

I made my way toward the door but she grabbed my arm. Any other person, would have caught a bullet from the 49 in my belt hoop. She was looking up at me under her long lashes. She stood up slowly. She was perfect height for a kiss. Her soft plump lips. "I'll be performing for you." She whispered, her cool breath against my chin. A small smile on her lips before she walked off. I watched her. I loved to watch her leave. Her curves were tight as sin in that skirt and shirt.

I need confession

* * *

Thanks for Reading. I will update ASAP, I promise.

Please Review. P.S. My Characters are described as they were in the book. When I write and imagine them I don't see the characters used in the Movie.

_Cielo_- Heaven


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams vs Reality

Baby Dolls & Machine Guns

Rated M, Disclaimer: I Do not own these Characters.

* * *

Chapter Two: Dreams vs. Reality

_His fingers gently glide over my ribcage, sending ripples up my spine. My breath stuttered, but my eyes wouldn't open. I wasn't sleepy. I wanted to be awake. I wanted to see his green eyes as they look at my body, at me. Taking over me completely. I wanted to run my fingers over his occasional stubbled chin and into his unruly bronze hair. That beautiful head of bronze hair. _

"_Bella…" He whispered, before his lips were on my neck. I moaned, struggling to open my eyes. "Edward" God my skin was on fire. The sensation of him on me driving me crazy._

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Fuck. I slammed my hand on the alarm clock. Damn that evil machine. I sat up in my bed, running my fingers through my hair. Edward Cullen. Damn him. I couldn't help it. The heart wants what the heart wants. Well more like its what the libido wants. I laid back in bed staring at the ceiling. Its 6:00 in the morning, I had to work in the afternoon but I had the day off of school.

Apart of me wants to go back to bed, the other part of me is afraid I'll never wake up. I'll stay in a dream wrapped up in Edward. I thought it would all be over once I invited him to the performance. I was one step closer to. . . to him. Despite my head telling me I shouldn't.

Edward Masen Cullen. Big Shot lawyer, son of alleged Don Carlisle Cullen. My father would crucify me. He was mad enough that I was coming to what he called "Crime central" for school. Now I was complete fixated on the son of a Don. Rosalie says it isn't a rumor. Everyone knows. Her father paid Edward every first of the month. Protection.

I couldn't believe it. It angered me at first, It was ludicrous. As the daughter of a police chief, organized crime was something I was against. Of course but. . .After living here…seeing how these people interacted with these "Criminals". Theres fear for them, thats obvious but theres a respect. Theres love.

Rosalie was dating Edwards youngest brother. He was the most menacing looking guy. Huge, built like a quarter back. Dark green eyes. Thats until you meet the guy. He's the sweetest guy you've ever met. He's a goofball and when he smiles, he's got these dimples. Deeper then craters.

"Bella want some breakfast?" Rosalie asked outside my door, before coming in. She was in victoria secrets sweat pants and a tank top. "You okay?" she asked as she put up her long blonde hair in a ponytail. I nodded. "Damn I don't wanna get out my bed."

"Come on lazy, dads closing tonight. Were Off".

Well Damn. "Im free today now...no point."

"Yea but why would you want to stay in here all day?"

I looked around the room. It was pretty plain. My bed took up most of the room, Its full sized. Then my dresser was against the far wall near my closet. Our apartment was small itself. Cheap two bedroom. Emmett Helped Rosalie find it. Its recently renovated, close to the dinner. I could walk. Then I would usually take the train to school. A steal.

"Your right." I jumped out of the bed and searched for something to wear. "I've got Dinner with Emmett. . .and the family." My hand stilled over a potential shirt. "Really?" I asked her as she wandered over to my bed. "Indeed. Mrs Esme Cullen and Mr. Don Carlisle Cullen".

"Rose" I warned as I ticked through more shirts. "I'll behave" She defended. "But Im nervous. His other brother Jasper will be there with his wife Alice and there daughter Marie. What if no one likes me." she sighed. "Its been so long…since I've-"

"Hey, lets not go there." Her eyes were glassy. Rose to most people came of as a bitch, I saw Rose for what she was. Broken. Guarded. We met after I got my job. After a year of getting to know each other and moving into an apartment together I watched Rose go through one of the worst relationships. The type you only hear about. The bastard was abusive. Emmett is the one that helped her. They met when Emmett saw him slap rose and he beat the hell out of him. He kept checking on her at the dinner and they just sorta happened. It was cute to watch. "Emmett isn't Royce. He's a nice guy and anyone with eyes can tell he really loves you. Be yourself Rose, Not the you, you put on in the restaurant or when you go for auditions. Be yourself." I've seen Rose audition for modeling gigs and she was fierce. "If I ask. . .would you come with me?"

"Me? I don't think thats a good Idea Rose".

"Please Mrs. Cullen would probably love it. You guys have so much in common"

"This isn't about me Roses this is about you."

"I need help though Bella. . .Come on please?" she begged. I sighed. "Edwards gonna be there." She chimed. I rolled my eyes. "...I was accepting before you said that." She jumped up. "Sure you were! Wear something nice, Oh! The red sweater dress, you know with the deep V he'd love it."

"This isn't about me Rose". I complained as she reached past me in my closet to pull out the dress. "What if I can't go?" I asked as she made her way out. "I already asked! Curl your hair, Emmett's coming at 6!" She called. Figures

I spent most of the day having small panic attacks every hour. I was going out to dinner with Edward…and his family. Fuck me. I felt like Rose did this morning. She's been fearless since our talk . We spent most of the day prepping. Rose always took all day to get ready. After we both showered and did each others hair we painted nails with gloss, because she said colors would be to much. I agreed. I helped Rose apply her make up as we watched some re-runs of Bones.

When 4 O'clock rolled around I was in full blown panic attack mode. I was pacing in my room, starring at the dress on my bed.

How am I this nervous. I technically asked him out to my performance. So I had a date with him next week. Why am I so nervous about today? Did he know I was coming? I don't want him to think I made Rosalie bring me. I would look clingy. Obsessed. I can't go! I gotta cancel. I had no clue this would happen. This all feels…rushed.

But I can't, Rose needs me.

Snap the hell out of it women. Your Isabella Anna Swan. Same girl who beat up Jessica Stanley for spreading rumors about you for having sex with her boyfriend Mike. Same girl who shot a perfect bulls eye first time at the range. Im strong. I can do this. Im afraid of no man. No Don, No Mobster. No Cullen.

I turned to the dress and took it off the hanger, I slid it on careful of my hair. It was Long sleeve, soft as hell. I found it on sale and I almost ran to the cashier. It was beautiful. It looks beautiful on me. It hugs my curves. Makes me feel like a model. I could never be. I hated to stand still for to long.

I pulled my shoes from my closet. Red stilettos, 5 inches taller. I unpinned my hair and let it fall in heavy curls to my waist. I looked so much like my mother. It was eery really. "Almost ready Bells?" Rose asked in my doorway. She was wearing her favorite dress. It was a sleeve less, knee high yellow Versace dress Emmett brought her. She almost fainted. She had on my black peep toe heels but I didn't complain. Her hair was down also. She looked amazing. "Wow Roses. You look amazing". She smiled wide, looking at her dress. "Thanks Bells, So do you. You look just like-"

"Yeah. . . I know." I smiled at her. She grabbed her black clutch off my desk. Before coming over to hug me. "Thank you Bella." I patted her arm. "Stop Rose before you make me cry." she laughed, walking out. "Come on Emmett should be here." I looked to the clock. 6:15. Yikes, how long had I been musing over this.

I put on a small amount of perfume before putting on lotion and lip gloss.

**BANG BANG BANG **

"Come on Rosie!" Emmett boomed from the hallway, making me jump. "Oh shit". Rosalie whispered looking out the window. "What?" I asked pulling back the blinds to see what she saw.

Edward was leaning back against a long black limousine, in the most delicious black suite and tie. Kill me.

All my bravado went out the window.

* * *

Please Review. I live for the Reviews.


	3. Chapter 3: Brunello

Baby Dolls & Machine Guns

Edward and Bella. Rated M, Disclaimer: I Do not own these Characters.

* * *

Chapter Three: _Brunello_

My fist came down on Eleazar's face with a sickening crack from his nose to follow. Blood splattered all over my white shirt. Fuck. Another shirt to burn. I tossed his half conscious body to the garage floor, turning to wipe my face with a napkin in my pocket. "Emmett, Benjamin get him up". My baby brother and close friend grab him off the floor. Jasper was sitting on the hood of his Lincoln, watching with this impassive face of his. So Neutral it was scary. It never changed.

Emmett and Benjamin were holding his shoulder against the back of a stainless steel fold up to keep him up. "Eleazar. . .What the fuck happened to the deal we had?"

He spit on the floor, looking at me through a swelling eye. "I don't know…I swear. Henry told me you'd get 50%…"

"50%! 50 Mother fucking Percent." I grabbed his hair pulling him up. "His boss tells me 30% and that he would need help getting the shipment out of Panama! Id have to use my connection! Dirty My Hands!" I yell. "15 of my 50% was going to you for selling the guns under the counter. . ." I moved closer to his face. "How do I know you and this guy aren't skimming me of 20% of my profit?"

His eyes widen in fear. "No. . .No Edward I'd Never -" I let go of his hair to squeeze his throat. "Its because. . .your my favorite cousin and Carmen would hate me if I killed you that you are alive". I push him back again, Benjamin catching him.

"Ben get him cleaned up will yea. Then bring him home."

"Got it Ed." He said, before pulling him into my house. I turned to jasper and took of my shirt. Emmett snatched it. "Rose is waiting for me dick, I need to get the hell outta here." He whined. I rolled my eyes. "When she's got a ring, I'll consider it." Jasper handed me my a clean shirt. "Jazz make the deal, We don't use our connections. 40% is as low as we go." He nodded. "So Last night was-"

"Don't. Remind me." I shut him down. Dinner last night was the worst moment of my life. And I have had many bad experiences. I have been stabbed, shot. Ive been arrested twice and spent two weeks in jail. All of that was nothing compared to the awkward dinner I spent with my family and our two guest last night.

Well I'll be honest it was going pretty smoothly. My Parents loved Rosalie. Especially once my father started talking about Cars and she was right on his heels. Me and Bella talked little. Alice and My mother kept tearing her from me. I spent most of my night talking to 7 year old niece. Everything didn't go down hill until my mother opened her big mouth.

"_Oh Bella Im so happy Edward brought you. He's been single to long". I damn near chocked to death drinking my Brunello. Bella was quick to clarify. "Oh no Mrs. Cullen Edward and I aren't dating". My mom looked surprised turning to me then Bella. "Eduardo_ é troppo spaventato*" _Alice whispered in her whine glass, laughing. Bella smiled down at her. Everyone laughed. Hardy Har Har, very fucking funny. "Isabella ha chiesto Eduardo in una data**". Jasper said. Fucking back stabber. My mother gasped. "Eduardo Masen Cullen!" _

"_Dio Mio". Oh my God, save me from this torture._

"_Eduardo chiedere Isabella in una data in questo istante***" My mother demanded. _

"_ its quite alright." Bella said. "Edward doesn't have to do that". _

"_You speak Italian?" My mother asked. She nodded. "My mother…Her maiden name was Reneatta Salvatore. Im half Italian and I believe my father is German or Greek but he wouldn't know. He thinks he's native american, he hangs out on the reservation so much." She smiled._

After that I was called away and I ran out of the restaurant like a bat outta hell. Emmett dropped the girls of at there place after that. He said Bella looked a bit down after I left. I felt bad. I didn't want her to think I wanted to leave because of her.

"Hey asshole!" Jasper snapped in my face. "What?" I asked.

He shook his head at me. "Whats been up with you lately? This isn't a good time to be zoning out like this. Theres too much going on for that." He sighed. He's right.

After Emmett left and Ben got Eleazar cleaned up and sent him on his way, we met up in my office. My office was on the second floor of my house. I had a nice house in Long Island. A new two story. My office was on the first floor. Jasper was on my leather couch rolling a blunt, like we weren't about to talk business. "Biggie always said 'Never get high on your own supply". Ben said. Jasper shrugged and I sat behind my desk. "Yea well when you and Tia have a 7 year old and twins on the way you can tell me that again". Ben whistled. "Wrap it up next time."

"Yea shut the fuck up Benjamin". I laughed. "Alright Ladies, lets retract our claws we need to talk." I interrupt. Jasper lights and takes a long inhale. "Mm, I love the foreign shit". He sighs. I shake my head. "So I hear were expecting some troubles from Liam".

"Yeah, there has been some talk around…" Ben said.

"Well good I like talk. Whats going on".

"Liam's Daughter Maggie is engaged to Stefan." Jasper blew out. "You know what that means…"

I sighed. "Re-drawing". I hate when this happens. Re-drawing only happens after someone surrenders turf, sells it or a merger. In this Case The Irish and the Romanians through marriage. "Bids will be put down. Liam's wanted our blocks for the longest. The Romanians have the fire power if we don't agree. He probably pimped little Maggie out."

"Isn't Maggie like 19." Ben said.

"Yup." I think for a moment. "Let Uncle Aro know before the wedding. He will let Marcus and Casius know. Casius has wanted the Romanians out for a long time now but we will hope it doesn't come to that." Benjamin walked over to my liquor cabinet pulling out my whiskey and three shot glasses. "Now that, thats settled theres one more thing and then we drink to this shit." Benjamin said. "Business is good. Money is well but this whole thing with Eleazar." He tisked pouring the shots. "Now we all know Eleazar is as loyal as it comes. He's family but the guys he's messing with…I know you want to make the deal but..."

I nod. "I know Ben, I trust him. Eleazar just needed to be reminded not to come to me unless the shit is full proof. The Mexicans won't look out for him like family will." I patted his arm. "Now we poor this shot and you mother fuckers get out my house. I got work tomorrow."

* * *

*****BD&MG*****

I pulled into The Firm early the next day. After about three shots I got Jasper and Ben out of my house and to there wives. After I fed my dog Sammy I went to bed around 11.

When I wasn't in charge of the family business I worked at my father and uncles law firm, Volturi & Cullen Family Firm. Most of the family worked here. Most of my cousins; Jane, Alec and his wife Gianna. Demetri and my niece was interning for me, Tanya was Eleazer's daughter. The only people who didn't work at the office were Alice. She was a fashion designer. Twilight was the name of her label and her kids line Eclipse. Then there was Carman who was a Chef and owned two restaurants one here and another in Boston, Eleazers wife.

My Family owned the whole building but the first two floors were mostly Carmen's Restaurant and the lobby. The rest of the building was broken up. My fathers clinic was the third and fourth floor. The fifth floor was A friend of mine James' Physical therapy and gym. His Wife Victoria was head of our Pro Bono firm on the sixth floor and the seventh was were the main office was. The eighth was filled with meeting room and the ninth was were our files were kept. To Much to keep track of but I did it. I was responsible for mostly finance for all the businesses. I haven't had a case in three years and Ive been a lawyer since I was 22. Im only 25.

As I was walking into the elevator Jane ran in almost breaking her ankle. "Damn Jane who's chasing you?" I laugh as she sets her bag down, to fix herself. "Im late". she said, pushing the third floor and picked up her bag. I shook my head. "Its 6:00 Jane". I say before drinking my coffee. "Not that late you Ass hat, Im late." The doors open to the third floor, the only people there are the receptionist. "Oh….OH! Oooooo" I follow her out, piecing it together. I can be late for this. "Uncle C is gonna murder Felix's Big ass for this" . Felix was a big mother fucker compared to Jane. Jane is like 5'5 and Felix is like Emmett's height and both of them are huge at like 6'5. Im only 6'3. He's also Casius, favorite killer. Felix had been doing work for Casius since he was 15. Casius sent Felix to watch after his Little girl while she went off to college. Im sure Casius knows there dating but not even engaged and pregnant. Tsk Tsk.

"Felix doesn't know and Neither does my father."

"Does Zia know?" I ask. Zia Dora would probably kill her.

"Hell No!". She leans over the receptionist desk, her short dress rising. I pull it down. "This is how your ass got in this predicament now". She ignores me. "Is in?" She asks Sabrina. She shakes her head. "No not yet". She storms away to the elevator. "Why don't you just take a test-"

"Eduardo Shut the fuck up!" she hissed quietly. "Why the hell did I tell you anything?" I smiled. "Because Im your favorite cousin." I pressed the elevator button. When we went inside she sighed leaning against the door. "When Zio Carlisle comes in I'll just ask for the test and take it. If I am I'll tell him."

"Uncle C?" I ask.

"Hell No! Casius Volturi and Athenadora Volturi will kill me if I'm not married before I have a child." She explains. I put my arm around her as we walk out the Elevator. "Eh its okay cousin. I'll help you if you want". She smiled at me and I kissed her forehead.

When I walked into the main Lobby I stopped. Rosalie and Isabella were sitting on the couch, Emmett was holding Rosalie and Ben was stroking Bella's back. "Edward" Ben said to Emmett to get his attention. Bella looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "Whats going on here?" I ask.

"Its the Diner Ed…It was Broken into early this morning and They burned it down". Emmett said. ". . .Mr. Medicci was working late..."

"He didn't Make it Edward". Ben finished.

* * *

Thank you for Reading. I really hope you guys like it.

Review for me and Love reading the Reviews

Translations:

*_Edward is to Scared -Said by Alice_

**_Isabella asked Edward on a Date- Said by Jasper_

***_Edward ask Isabella out on a date this instant- Said By Esme_

_Zio & Zia_ also mean Uncle and Aunt


	4. Chapter 4: La Famillia

Baby Dolls and Machine Guns

Edward and Bella. Rated M, Disclaimer: I Do not own these Characters.

* * *

Chapter Four: La Famillia

Mario Medicci spent 10 years in the Army and won a metal of honor for his heroics in Vietnam. He died a hero and Deserved to live out his life till he was old and his heart gave out. He already had to bury his wife because of cancer, Mario deserved to see his only Daughter married and meet his grand children. Watch them grow and retire in Florida where his only problem will be why his grand children don't call him and the occasional alligator in his pool. He didn't deserve to be beat up by some young fucks then have his whole life burned down like it was fire wood.

Our family payed for the funeral. Mario didn't have much, didn't leave Rose with much and Emmett felt like he failed her, her. Felt the least he could do was pay. Isabella called to cancel her performance this Friday, she said it was just to much for her. I didn't blame her. She called her father to tell her all that had happened and he insisted on coming over.

She was sitting on my couch in my office, cradling her head on the phone. "Dad you don't have to…I promise Im ok". She said. I was sitting at the edge of my desk, watching her. I've been through many deaths, In my case I've even Delt the hand in death but in this situation I had no clue what to do but watch. "Dad…Dad just listen to me will you?…No dad just stay in forks…He is?" She sighed sitting back. "I had no clue Jake was coming for a visit." I raised my brow at her, and she shook her head at me. Alrighty then.

"But Dad wait No!" She looked at the phone. "Damnit." She whispered, setting her phone down beside her. "You okay?" She nods. "Its my dad…He's just so worried. Jacob and my sister were going to come down to see me perform. Now since I canceled my father wants to come down with them…Probably in the hopes to bring me home." I stood up and moved to sit next to her. "We won't let that happen, if you want to stay, you can stay".

She looked at me sadly. "I can't afford to stay here, I canceled my performance. Maybe that could have lasted me two months but barley that. Rose will probably stay with Emmett…I'd have to find a place". She closed her eyes, putting her elbows on her knees, her head in her hands. Her body shook in tears. "Hey its ok". I pulled her into my arms. "Its ok Baby doll, Relax". I stroked her hair. "I'll help you, you can stay with me if you want. I'll take care of you". She shook her head. "N-no you don't-"

"Bella Im not asking " I lifted her face so she could look at me. Her eyes are puffy and her cheeks stained with tears. It hurt my heart. I'd never seen her cry and It made me pissed off, it made me fell broken too.

"I'm Telling you". I whispered, stroking her cheek with my thumb. Her skin was so soft, her cheeks red. I was probably making her blush but I didn't care. My thumb brushed the corner of her mouth, her tongue darting out to lick her plump lips. God. I couldn't control myself, my thumb brushing her now wet lips. Her eyes are burning a whole into my head and I look into her beautiful brown eyes. "Your so beautiful…I'd never let anyone hurt you". I whisper. I swear on the cross, on the grave of my Grandparents, she moaned. She moaned and then her lips were on mine. I grabbed her quickly keeping her face, her body pressed to mine. The first time I'd tasted her and Im hooked on her. Addicted. Her sweet, minty kisses and the way her fingertips felt at the nape of my neck.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Eduardo". My father asked from behind the door, Bella pulled away her lips on my chin, then my neck. Fuck. "One Second!" I yelled probably to loud. I gripped her shoulders. "Bella baby, you gotta stop". She looked at me with her doe eyes, all sad. Damn. "I gotta find out who did this Baby doll, Then…_Dio ti aiuti_". I sigh. She smiles and I kiss her forehead as I get up. "Come in Pops" I say. He opens the door, a young cop on his heels. My father looks down at isabella surprised. "Bella, how are you feeling ?"

"Im ok…Just sad, Ive come to know…I came to know Mr. Medicci and this…"

"I Know Bella, we will find the monsters who did this to him. We will bring them to justice". He looked to me saying the last word and I hid my smile as I went to sit on the edge of my desk. Who ever did this wouldn't reach a cop car. "Bella would you mind stepping into the Hallway? We just need to talk for a moment." She nodded. "Of course Mr. Cullen".

"Carlisle." He assured her. She turned to wave to me and walked out, the cop looking at her ass. "Eyes up here fucker!" I growled. He jumped, looking at me. My father snickered as he closed the Door. "Edward this fine officer here is Antonio, Antonio Fernelli." I raised my brow. Tony was a Insider. Helps us whenever we need information we couldn't possibly get without a badge.

"What do you got for me then. Tony." He looked at Carlisle who nodded and then he cleared his throat. "Well um, no ones talking. No one saw nothin and we all know why. But uhh…Theres been a string of similar attacks like this, not just here but Queens, Brooklyn even Manhattan." He pulled a long manilla envelope out of his jacket pocket. "Theres been buzz on the street about the guys who did it…tall, brown hair. Dressed in black with strange accents. Guy said he "sounds like the guy off the lucky charms". I cringed. "Liam". My father nodded patting his back. "Alright Tony go on, head back to work. Tell your father I said hello". He said as he led him out.

"Fuck." I groaned as I went to sit on my couch. I need a drink. My father sat beside me, after he was comfortable he spoke. "Liam Finnegan". He said Matter-of-factly. "Son of Ronan and Eylan Finnegan. Ronan was a good man but his son…"He tsked. "This boy has no respect of boundaries. He doesn't know what he's doing." My father turned to me. "If I call your uncles…This will be handled before Re-drawings." I nod. "We also can't ignore what they did to Mario Medicci. He payed protection and we failed him. We avenge his death". I nodded. "Of course Father." He rose to his feet. "Im sorry I interrupted you and Isabella…I thought you two-"

"Im trying to figure that out too pop". He laughed. "Well your mom loves them both already…I trust her instinct more then my own, your mother can smell a slime ball" he touched his finger to his left nostril. "From a mile away". I smiled. My mother is pretty good. She reads people like there open books, better then me. She's were I get it from and Bella…I saw her in my life

*****BD&MG*****

The next few days were somber. Emmett made sure everything was paid, The casket, the service hall, the dinner. Bella moved into my guest room. I wouldn't allow her to go anywhere else. She kept complaining about her Father and cousin soon to be visit but I refused. Eventually she gave up and stormed off to my guest room. I felt bad for causing her more anger through this time of grief but I had more important things to thing about and the last thought I needed was one of Bella on a dark streets in the City of New York alone and dirt broke.

The viewing was quick, two days. On the second day the body was brought to the church. Everyone lit a candle for Mario before we went to bury him, beside his wife. Rose was always such a strong person but there was no better weakness then the death of a love one. She cried, she never stopped. When Emmett wasn't with her Bella was and when they weren't there my mother was. Rose placed the flag on her fathers coffin and everyone else left flowers. I kept my distance most of the time.

"Hey man". Emmett came up behind me as I watched the casket decented further into the ground, The crowd walking balk to their cars. "Rosalie is saying her good byes…" He nodded toward her. She was standing perfectly still, in front of the whole. "I have to go speak with Dad will you-"

"Yeah man go ahead". I assure him. He kisses my cheek and I shake him off. Brotherly love was taken a little to seriously with him, I didn't fuck him up outta respect for the dead. After watching her for about four minutes I stepped closer to make sure he was okay, but she spoke.

"He blames himself…" she said brokenly. "For a moment I did too… All of you. Maybe if we didn't live here.." she sighed. "This life…Emmett's and yours…I don't know if I can do it." She pushed out crying. I rubbed her back. "Rose Emmett would never let anything happen-"

"That was the whole point of protection. My father payed every month, why didn't anyone save him?" She cried angrily. The truth was I had no answers because I agreed. I understood her completely. She was right. We were wrong. The life she wanted with Emmett would never be some 1920's perfect family picture. Its unsafe and dangerous. I enveloped her. "I don't know Rosalie, If Emmett could he would have. I can promise you Emmett will fix this. This family will fix this." I stroked her hair with my gloved hand. "Your Right about us…about your future. Its worth it to be with Emmett Rose. He Loves you."

"I love him too, I want to be with him".

"Then you do that." I looked at the gravestone. "Your father would want that. He loved Emmett, said "he's a little off but hey if it floats roe's boat". I smiled recalling that conversation with her father to my father at the diner. She laughed into my chest, sharing my glance to his gravestone. "Come on Rose". I kept her close as we made our way to the cars.

*****BD&MG*****

Four Days Later

Sleep is amazing. Theres nothing that can compete to a full night of sleep after staying up almost every night keeping track of shipments. These Mexicans were some crafty mother fuckers. When I opened a shipment of what I thought were toy guns I almost flipped my fucking lid. Eleazers was one cocky mother fuckers as he cut the Gun out of the toy's box and handed it to me. When I felt that cold steel in my hands, I never laughed so hard in my life. "Toy Guns" and "Toy Machine Guns" Fuckin Genius. I'd been drinking nothing but black coffee and red bull so over the moon about how it all went. I'd be getting big money soon from this. Everybody and there mother would want a gun just for the fuck of it.

"Edward". I could hear a muffled voice calling my name, but I was to tired to open my eyes. "Eduardo". The voice purred. Mmm It was her voice. I felt her weight on my stomach, her hot thighs on either side of my hips. She moved the pillow from over my face and the sun assaulted my eyes. I hissed turning away. "Edward its going on 2 in the afternoon." She complained. "You wasn't up all night now was you Baby doll?" I murmured. She giggled, making my heart tighten. I turned to look at her, Her dark brown hair all to the left side of her head as she looked at me. Creating a wall from the light. I smiled at her. "Hi".

"Hi". She smiled. I looked down at her body coveting mine. She was in a long Victoria Secrets jersey and underwear. "Bella whatya tryna kill me?" I groaned. She followed the path of my eyes and laughed. "You wanted me to move in here remember?"

"Mmm now you aint never leaving." My hands slid up her thighs, under the shirt. She watched me, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. My fingertips brush over her ribcage before they decent down to her belly button. Her eyes close and her breath stutters. I love how she reacts to my touch, we've been playing this game with each other since we kissed, since she moved in. Rough kisses in the hallway, dangerous caresses. But this wake up call…

Her hand beside my head tighten the sheets between her finger. My fingers graze the top of her underwear and she jolted. I groaned, her eyes opening and meeting mine.

**DING DING, BANG BANG BANG**

We both sighed heavily. Im gonna commit mass murder. "Come on Baby doll. " I patted her ass. She gave me a look before climbing off of me. She laid back comfortably in my bed. I raised an eyebrow at her as I grabbed my shirt and headed downstairs.

**BANG BANG BANG**

"Aye Alright! Im coming!" I ran the rest of the way down, Bella was following but slower then molasses. Sammy was already staring at the door. He knew better then to bark, he was a surprise. I look the peep whole. Its a elder man, a man I've never seen before. "Who is it?" I ask. "Police"

"Charlie!" Someone near him, a women scolded.

"What? Its not like Im lying." He said. I turn to look at sammy, he backs up to the steps where Bella has sat, She pets his head. "Good Boy". She hums. I roll my eyes. She's gonna pussy whip that dog.

I unhinge the locks and open the door. The Elder man looks to me as if I didn't belong here. He wore a shirt labeled, Forks County Police Department and old jeans with boots. Shit Her Father. The Tall Native beside him if I had to take a wild guess was her best friend from home. Jacob. The Tiny girl under his arm who was a younger carbon copy of Bella was none other then her sister, Renesmee. I'd heard many stories in the dinner of this clan.

"Chief Swan." I said. I was mostly to shocked at his presence to give more. "Who are you?" He asked confused. "Im Edward Cullen".

"Dad?" Hearing Bella I stepped aside to let her handle this one. I moved the side. All three of them looked her up and down but each one had a different face. Charlie was Angry as hell do see his daughter half naked at the door of another mans house. Jacob seemed to be smart, noticing and looking away at the top of his girlfriend head, I like him. Smart guy. Renesmee seemed to be impressed.

"Isabella…What the hell is this?" He asked pointing to me. "Dad please don't, Im not in the mood to deal with you treating me like a child." She ushered them inside, Jacob was quick to do so and Charlie followed pissed. Renesmee Grabbed her sister and they greeted each other.

"Your so Big Ness!" Bella exclaimed. Renesmee rolled her eyes. "Yea, Not 15 anymore Bella" She smiled. Jacob came to introduce himself. We shook hands. "Nice to meet you Edward, Jacob". I nodded. "Nice too meet you too".

"Not that Im not thrilled to see you guys but, what are you guys doing here. I told you not to come." Bella said. "We see why". Charlie mumbled. I smirked when Renesmee kicked her father. "Damnit Ness that hurt".

"We felt terrible about what happened, its been so long since our last visit and we thought you needed it." Renesmee answered. Bella smiled stroking her sisters back. "Thanks but I really am fine. When did you guys get in, how did you now I was here?"

"We called Rosalie and the guy Emmett answered. He said you guys moved out of the apartment and you came here." Charlie said. "We didn't know it was to be with a…"

Bella looked at me but I wasn't apart of this…I was all out of fucks to give about this conversation and a shower was calling my name.

"Boyfriend". She said. "Im here with my Boyfriend." We never talked about it but what the hell else does one call our relationship. Bella being anyone else's wasn't an option and I didn't want anyone else. The thought of her only being mine made smile. Renesmee squealed. "I approve."

I laughed. "Well Im happy for you Bella. Hope that means we can stay here…I personally am tired of traveling and need sleep." Jacob said. Now thats a problem. The Idea of a cop in my house made my skin itch. I know he was Bella's dad and all but it wasn't just him. Unless there was a meeting there were never this many people at me house. Especially to sleep.

"I don't know…Edward?" Bella looked at me with her sad doe eyes. Fuck…She knows Im weak to that. I'd give her the world if she asked me with that face. "_La mia case e la tua casa*"_. I think The Chief growled at my Italian. "Perfect…Fuckin Perfect." He mumbled. I'll just keep my eye on the cop. The other two are harmless. Its The Cop. Its always the Cop.

"Thank you" She mouthed.

"You owe me". I mouthed back.

* * *

Please Review! I really love the Reviews.

I hope you guys don't Hate My Edward. His favorite word is "Fuck".

Translation:

_*My home is your home -_ Said by Edward.


	5. Chapter 5: GFs, Bfs and Killers

Baby Dolls & Machine Guns

Disclaimer: I own none of these Characters

* * *

Chapter 5: Girlfriends, Boyfriends and the Mechanics of A Relationship

Bella's Family had been here all of 10 minutes and already a Vase was broken. Ness was cute and all and I love that she was on my side but she was klutzy like her sister, and bumped right into it. Bella felt bad about her family but I assured her it was fine despite the fact it wasn't. I left her to get them settled in my guest room while I went up to my room.

My phone was blinking green and buzzing. Emmett. I picked it up. "Yo".

"Finally! Where the fuck were you?"

I scratched my neck. "Eh Bella shit, Whats up".

He Sucked his teeth. "I was in Giuseppes with Benny when-"

"Aww You and Ben finally gonna tie the knot. Ay Rose Know you playing for the other team?" I laugh. Giuseppes was where everyone went for the best jewelry. Old Man cut them himself.

"No You Ass-"

"Considering Her pops just Died you think you'd give her time to mourn Em"

"Oh My God In Heaven Shut the Hell Up Eduardo!" He yelled. There was a scuffle for the phone and I tried to stop laughing. "Yo Ed get yeah head out your ass for all of five seconds! We got a problem over here". Benny growled. I rolled my eyes. "Liams little goons were gonna rob the place. Mike was on the block with his boys so we stopped em easy. We got them in Emmetts jeep". I smiled.

"Take em to the docks in Bayonne, I'll be there soon." I ended the call and went to take a shower.

I showered and put on a suite. When I was younger and all I did was run around the city I never imagined Id wear a suite almost everyday. I hated them. They were for funerals only. My grandfather and father had to explained to me that a Man who wears a suite, He's taken seriously. He's feared. His power is magnified and the Cullen crest on the not only made me a don. Without it I was another powerful man In a suite. Coming downstairs to say good bye to Bella and her family proved my father right. Chief Swan barley knew me but he knew of me. Of my name. Of My Crest. He left after I came down going to the other side of the room to look out the window. I kissed Bella's head. "Why don't you take your Family out. Show them around."

She turned to them. Ness was snuggled under Jacobs arm as they looked through a magazine. He obviously wasn't interested but fed her the attention anyway. Charlie was listening to the news. "They will be fine." She said. I stared down at her. She'd put on clothes. She wore Jeans but still had my tee shirt. "There harmless and I can keep an eye out for them." I sighed. I trusted Bella but her family...I didn't know them. I kissed her head. I turned to leave but she grabbed my arm. "Dinner at your parents tonight Remember?" She pointed to her lips and I smiled. "Sadly I remember." I leaned down to kiss her. "I'll tell my mother about our extra guest."

*****BD&MG*****

Bella's POV

I watched Edward walk out the door. I took a huge step in saying Edward was my boyfriend and my family had to make me take 3 unnecessary steps forward Im sure neither Edward and I were ready for. My family always stays At a hotel in the Bronx and I was sure they had a room there. They wouldn't just come to new York expecting to stay in my tiny hut.

"Isabella Swan". My father boomed. Making me turn to the living room. "Have you lost your Damn mind?! Do you have any Idea who that man is?" I rolled me eyes and turned to the kitchen to get some water...Or maybe scotch. "Yes Dad, I know who my boyfriend is."

"Dad lay off, she's happy" Ness said.

"No Renesmee, you stay out of this!" He growled. "Edward Cullen is a Criminal! Bella You couldn't have fucked up worse if I gave you the Address to Roman Polanski's and gave you my marriage blessing!". I poured the scotch into a glass with a ice cube. "Dad your on 10". I said calmly before drinking the scotch. The burn was good, sending a tiny hum through me. "Look at her drinking at 2 in the afternoon. Walking around half naked in a criminals clothes in his house." I looked down at the shirt and then around the house. I was standing in the very updated and modern Gallery kitchen with a bar cut over the stove to look into the living room. It had a warm orange and brown color scheme. Two very soft couches and a Flat Screen over the fireplace. The wall to floor windows looked over the river. There was one long hallway on this floor with the guest room, a bathroom and a laundry room. The door at the end was to the backyard. The floating stair case lead to upstairs where it was Edwards huge bedroom and his office. It was very nice. Expensive and somewhere you'd expect Edward to live. "Dad Edward is my boyfriend. Take it or leave it." I said.

"Bella" He sighed. "I know everything I need to know about Edward." I said. "Im happy dad and hes not what you think".

"Hes Italian Mob Bella! Do you have any Idea how dangerous he is. The danger your putting yourself In?" Jake stood up. "Charlie you got to relax, Im sure Bella has done her research, you raised her right." I smiled at Jacob. Hes been my friend since sandbox days. I spent most of my time on the Reservation with him and his friends. My father threw his hands up. "I knew you coming here was a terrible Idea". I set my glass down. "You know what dad, me coming here wasn't a bad Idea maybe you coming here is!" I yelled. "You come here and judge, You judge my friends, my boyfriend and me! Like Im not the same damn person. If you hate this all so much then go on. Go. I will book you a flight to Seattle" I growled. He stared me down, but I was strong. I wouldn't Relent. He treated me like A child. Like I didn't bleed once a month, or pay my own bills or finish college!

"Dad do us all a favor and go take a nap." Ness said getting up. "We have Sister things to catch up on." She walked into the kitchen shooing my father out through the bar opening. Ness always had my father wrapped around her finger. Little Princess. She was the baby. Jake walked him to the room with a 'Its okay Charlie'.

*****BD&MG*****

Edward POV

When I got to Bayonne I wasn't expecting what I saw. Ben was sitting on a metal table with a handful of napkins to a knife wound on his stomach, while Emmett argued with on of Liam's scum who was tied up and hanging from the ceiling. The other guy was unconscious. Ben looked up at me with a lazy smile. "Ay Ed Nice of you to show up". I set my phone down and moved his jacket. "The yapping fuck cut me." He said nodding toward the guy arguing to Emmett about stupid shit. Mommas and baby mothers, I don't know. "You should call my -"

"Already did." He kept pressure on the wound. I pulled my gun out and set it on the table before sitting on it.

Emmett continued to argue with the goon. "Hey!" I yelled. I had questions and none of them had anything to do with how good Rosalie's mouth was. I shuddered. The ignored me. "Come on Ed, shut them up". Ben groaned throwing back some aspirin, dry. I picked my gun up and checked the clip. "3!". I took the safety off. "2!" It wasn't quite. It was after I shot the goon in the head. The unconscious one jumped out of sleep, looking around wild eyed. Emmett spun around blood on his face. "Damn Edward!" I rolled my eyes. "Get him down. Call Jasper to get rid of him".

My father and Jasper strolled in then with Rose. My Father shook his head at me not to ask questions and I didn't. Jasper set Rose Down in the chair then went to help Emmett get rid of the bodies. "Whats he gonna do with him?" Ben Asked. I shrugged. "Hudson River? Funeral home? A McChicken? Its all the same shit to me". I stood up to allow my father to get to Ben. I walked over to the other guy who was starring at me with wide eyes. "You gonna talk?" He swallowed and looked around. His eyes hitting Rose behind me. "Please get me out of here". He said, He didn't have an accent like the other guy. I gripped his chin and turned him to me. "Hey you don't talk to her. Its just me and you got it". He snatched his jaw away. "Tough guy huh? Okay" I held up my gun. "I got more then enough bullets to kill you but If you talk...I don't know I'll make it quick. Make sure your mother can give you an open casket viewing Capire?"

"I don't know what your talking about alright. I just wanted to Rob the jewelry spot" I heard a hiss behind me. Ben. "Just sit still Benjamin" My father mumbled. "What do you know about Mario's Dinner?" I asked.

A twitch of the eyes and nervous shake later. "Nothing". I punched him in his stomach. My anger flaring. "You gonna lie to me to my fucking face and be so obvious?!" I lifted my shoved my gun into his crotch hard. "Ahh!"

"You tell me who the fuck gave you that order right now". He shook his head. "He'll kill me if-"

"Oh yea and I fucking wont! I'll torcher you till you fucking tell me then kill you, leave you a bloody dickless mess. Now You tell me who gave you those orders right now or else I start with your little friend. I pushed my gun harder. "Ahh! Okay Stefan! Stefan gave me the order under Liam. We do as Stefan says now I swear. I swear to god. " He shimmied away, from me and I dropped my hand. "Edward". My father said. I turned to him. "Give Rose the Gun." I looked over at Rose, She was at the edge of her seat. Her eyes were full of rage, the rest of her face showed to be somewhat calm...That's if you don't know women. I gripped the barrel. "Rosalie." This was my fathers way of fixing this. Making it up to her. Letting her kill her fathers killer. Now I felt bad for killing the other Asshole. She stood up quickly taking it. I stepped away not wanting to be anywhere near this mess. "Please don't- Don't kill me please!" Rosalie wasn't hearing it, She went off. Pumped him with lead like he was a bucket of paint.

She didn't break down, didn't flinch. She just turned over the gun to me. "Thank you Edward." she said. I raised an eyebrow. "Can you tell Emmett I'll be waiting in his car?" I nodded. She turned and walked off, the way she came in. Safe to say Emmett is gonna marry that one.

Jasper promised me the body was being taken care of and I relied to Emmett what happened and where Rose was. He scurried off quickly to his women with a stupid grin and blood still on his cheek. People I give to you the missing link. Dofuss Humongous.

"Edward!" My father called for me over the noise of the docks. I turned around, checking my phone. "I need you to go Talk to Lorenzo, keep his boys on his toes. If Liam is planning moves I will find out." I nodded. "If anything Liam and Stefan are trying to be a powerhouse against us. They've wanted our streets for the longest." My father looked around. "Yeah well That's not going to happen...Aro, Marcus and Casius are gonna be coming down for this soon to be Wedding."

"Casius is gonna be pissed." My Uncle C was a hot head. He loved the violence and the tragedy of living this life. He lived for the drama. Hes gonna want war. Marcus and Aro were the calm ones. "Yeah. You talk to your Little Janie?" I raised my brow. "She talked to you?" He nodded. "Shes pregnant?!" My father snapped his head up at me, eyes wide. My father hates when Im loud. "No, Thank god. Felix would be a dead man." I slumped my shoulders, damn I would have to call her. If I found out I might be a father and then It was all a false alarm I'd be hurt. I should have been married by now or atleast engaged by my mothers clock. I hope I have kids one day. Bella. "Hey pops can you set 3 extra plated tonight. Bella's family is here". He smiled. "Oh things are progressing with Isabella are they. Meeting the family is a big step." I rolled my eyes. "They popped up on us. Her Pops is a Police Chief in Washington state, so we know how he feels about me. Her Sister is sweet and her boyfriend seems alright." He pat my back. "Alright son I will tell your mother but you and Isabella..."

"She aint going nowhere." I finished. He smiled. "Good I like her." My phone buzzed. A text. Speaking of the devil. "Alright Dad let me go do what I got to do, we will be at the house around 6 maybe 7" He waved me off and I viewed Bella's Message.

_Baby Doll: Renesmee Is Pregnant! Im gonna be an Aunt! :D_

_Me: That's Great Babe, Bet Her and Alice will get along over baby talk. Be Dressed Casual by 6? Leave me out a Nice shirt?_

_Baby Doll: Ofcourse. I hope you don't completely hate me, with my family and all barging in and My fathers attitude. _

I rolled my eyes starting my car. I needed to head into the city.

_Me: I could never Hate you Baby Doll. Your family is my family. _

My Phone began to buzz. I picked up the phone. "Edward Cullen."

"I love you" She breathed into my ear. My heart twisted in a sweet pain, my gut turning in excitement. "I love you too Bella." She hung up after that. I rolled my eyes laughing. Better said then texted.

* * *

You may all give me terrible Reviews I haven't posted in so long. My stupid charger exploded on me.

I hope you wont hate me forever, especially since Bella has a little surprise for Eddie after Dinner In the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: Home, Where The Heart Is

Baby Dolls & Machine Guns

Disclaimer: I Own none of these Characters

* * *

Chapter 6: Home, Where The Heart Is

_Ding_

_"Order up Bells". Rosalie said with playfulness. I looked up in time to watch her wink at Bella as she took my food. I closed my book and set it down as she brought me my food. She was angry. Her beautiful face disrupted by a scowl. She set my plate down with a loud thud, then a thick white envelope beside my plate. This months payment. She didnt move, her eyes were trained on the envelope. _

_Jesus, Why would Mario have her bring me this. It was his job not hers. "Bella I-"_

_"I dont want an explanation..." She interrupted. "Then why are you still here?" I countered. Wait... No that didnt come out right. "Your Right". She turned to walk away but I grabbed her arm. "Wait no...Im sorry I didnt mean that, that way". She looked at my hand, taking a deep breath as if to calm herself. "Take a seat". She shook her head. "I have to-" _

_"Sit Isabella". She sucked her teeth and took a seat. Ugh I hate that sound. I looked down at my food, feeling less and less hungry by the second. What am I suppose to tell her. "Im sorry Bella I forgot to tell you that beside being a Lawyer -who by the way hasnt had a case in two years- I am also a son of Don Carlisle Cullen, Im next in line being the oldest son and I take care of every little thinking from killing fuckers to making nice people like your boss Mario pay me to protect him" yea that will go smoothly. I'll be in jail by the time I finish my coffee and killed by my father. Bella wouldnt look at me, just at the envelope. "You hate me now?" _

_"Well I dont exactly wanna congratulate you on being a criminal". She said. I smiled. Even when in the face of danger she was bold as ever. Her head snapped up to me, fire in her eyes. "Whats so funny "_

_"Were back on formal names now?" _

_"Yes, and will be from now on?"_

_"Oh come on Bella, whats changed about me. Your gonna stop talking to me now because you've found out who I am?" _

_She gave me an incredulous look. "Yes!" She hissed. I sighed. Bella was like my breath of fresh air. Every time I came in here I could sit and talk with someone besides the same people I have been all my life. She was new, she didnt know who I am or what I did. She is just Bella and to her I was just Edward. Now thats all ruined. "My father would kill me if he knew I was talking to you." She shook her head. _

_"Whys that?" I asked. _

_She began to twirl her necklace around her fingers. "Hes the Chief of police back home in Washington...He said New York was crime central and there would be criminals everywhere I turned..." She snorted. "I hate when hes right". _

_"Bella I never intended on you finding out-"_

_"Ofcourse I was going to find out. I feel dumb for not figuring it out sooner. Four months Ive been here serving you like..."She shook her head. "Bella. I didnt say anything because that life...sometimes I need a break from it. Being suffocated by my family and who they are. Who I am and with you. . . With you I get to be just Edward. I get to be just another guy who sits in your section. Who you can talk to about everything from how good life is to how bad it is. We talk about Music and the news and-"_

_"Well thats before I knew you might be behind those cases."She said getting up. She stormed off to behind the bar. Fuck. I grabbed the envelope and slid it in my breast pocket, pulling out my wallet I threw the money for my meal down. _

_*****BD&MG*****_

"Hey what are you doing?" Bella asked in the doorway pulling my from my memories. She looked beautiful in even a simple outfit. Skin tight black pants with a cream shirt that hung off her shoulders. I felt under dressed, wearing my dark jeans and a wife beater. "You dont want to be late do you?"She walked over to me and I pulled her into my lap. Needing to feel her close to me. These past few weeks have been off. When shes here Im not and when Im here shes been fed up with my absence and sleeps on the couch with Sammy. Then one time we did sleep together she was crying about Mario and I couldnt take advantage of my girl like that. But every time I got the chance I held her. "Im afraid your gonna be gone any minute now you know?" I sighed. She ran her fingers through my hair kissing my forehead. "Hey...Im here. You cant get rid of me that easy." She whispered. "I know its just-"

"No Buts. I don't care about anything but You Edward Anthony Cullen. Understand?" I smiled. "Yes Ma'am." She rolled her eyes. "I like it when your forcefull".

"Oh yeah?" She smirked before kissing me. It was short and sweet. "Well get your ass dressed, before were late".

"And That there is your nasty Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward". Renesmee's voice came from the door way. I cranked my eyes to her, She had a hand over her flat stomach and a video camera in the other. Bella giggled lowly in my ear, I tapped her butt. "Come on Aunt Nasty. Uncle Nasty has to get dressed." She climbed off my lap. "I really hope Uncle Edward looses his woody before he comes downstairs, Dad will probably have a stroke".

"NESS!"

I rolled my eyes going to the closet.

We all took the same car to my parents. Bella's Father surprised the hell out of us all, taking the passenger seat.

My Parents house was packed. Everyone was there. Between the Kitchen and the backyard Everyone was hanging around. Emmett and the boys dragged Jake away from Renesmee even though he didnt look like he wanted to. He was extremely protective her and this wasnt his territory. Renesmee was just so likable she jumped right into the conversation. Chief just sat at the table outside on high guard. I should bring the poor guy a beer.

"I dont know half these people Edward." Bella whispered beside me. I laughed lowly. I was fixing her a drink off the corner of the kitchen. "I'll give you a run down then, you know my brothers and Alice and Marie." I looked around. "Okay Um At the table with your Sister, Rosalie and Alice theres Jane, thats my cousin. My Uncle Casius daughter. Alec is the blond by the grill thats her twin brother. Next to Jane is Alec's Fiancee Gianna" She nodded as I handed her her soda. "Then helping my mom cook is My cousins in law Heidi and Carmen. Heidi is married to my Cousin to Demetri -My uncle Marcus' son- the tall skinny one with the glasses and Carmen is married to his brother Eleazar who is..." I looked around. "Hmph I dont see him. Hey Carmen where is Eleazar?" She looked up from the salad she was making. "Hes cleaning up the twins. The were playing in your mothers rose bushes." Ah. "Theres also my Uncle Aro's Daughters Chelsa and son Santiago but there in Italy with all my uncles." I added. Tanya walked by talking on her cell phone, laughing loudly. I snatched it out of her hands. "Zio!"

I ended the call. "Its Family Night." I said. I turned to Bella who looked just as shocked as Tanya. "This is my niece Tanya. Eleazar's Eldest daughter." I handed Tanya her phone. "Tanya. Bella". Tanya waved. "Hi...so your the girl dating my uncle. Well just know now he does dicky things like end your calls."

"Tanya!" Carmen gasped.

"Sorry Ma". She laughed, walking away. I shook my head. "That was Dickey of you". She whispered in my ear. I laughed. Eleazar came down with his twin daughters jumping down the hallway. "These two pretty girls are my other nieces Irina and Kate."

"Hey Edward". Eleazar was sporting a black and blue under his eyes, and I couldnt help but feel bad that I did it to him, I bit it back. Shoving it down because he needed it. He may be older then me but it was my responsibility to correct his mistakes. "Hey."

"The Cullen Family is huge." Bella whistled. I shook my head. "Oh no, um My Father is the only Cullen. My Father has a different father then My Uncles. My Grandmother left My Uncles Grandfather to be with My Fathers, Father." I tried to say without getting tongue tied. Bella raised a brown. "My Uncles Father was a terrible man...From what we heard about the man before he died He was abusive and wasn't exactly faithful to Nonna Elizabetta. My Grandfather, Pop Salvatore helped raise my uncles and my father. They grew up as if they were all blood brothers." I explained.

"Well they are." Bella said. "I mean they were baked in the same oven you know what I mean?" Bella laughed. I smiled. "Yeah." I grabbed two beers. "I'll be right back. Make sure Alice doesnt over do it with your sister." Renesmee and Alice were probably equal in there excitement levels. Thankfully Alice was pregnant because a drunk Alice meant a loud Alice. She nodded giving me a small kiss. "Dont let my dad ruin your night okay?" I rolled my eyes. "I dont think he can Baby Doll. It looks like we stole the mans favorite toy". She shrugged. "More like his only daughter".

"Yeah That too." She smacked my arm as I walked off.

I Took a seat beside the chief, setting his beer in front of him. "You alright over here ?" I asked. He stroked his mustache sitting back. He nodded taking the Beer. "Thank you". I nodded drinking my Beer. I watched as my family was busy being a family. Tanya was playing a game with Marie, Irina and Kate. All the guys were talking on the Patio. Felix, Demetri and Jasper were sitting. Jake was laughing and drinking a beer while Emmett and Alec argued with Dad as he flipped the meat on the grill. All The Women were talking and laughing. Even Rosalie was smiling. My Mother had stopped cooking to Join The girls talk at the table. Her am over Bella's Shoulders. Bella had her arm around my mother waist as if they were ganging up on everyone else.

"This..." Charlie cleared his throat and I turned to him. "You Have a lovely family." He said before Taking a large gulp of his Beer. "Thank you".

"Im guessing you want my daughter to be apart of it...It seems serious, between you two. Living together and all".

I shrugged. "Bella moved in because She didnt have a job and With Rosalie moving in with Emmett there was no way in hell she'd be able to pay for that apartment. Me and Bella...we never dated we just..." I sighed unable to explain it. He Snorted. "I get it...Bella's Mother and I...we were a one night stand that just kept happening..." He smiled. "Well me and Bella havent had sex." He looked to me with a raised brow. I put my hand over my heart. "I promise you". We laughed.

"But Renee and I" He started after we sobered up. He sighed. "We just couldnt get enough of each other. Then her father kicked her out of their house inn the morning and she moved in that afternoon. Sometimes Love isnt about dating, its just about how the pieces fall together...Is that what this is Edward?"

"I Love Bella Mr. Swan and I know she loves me. I know you may have your feeling about me...My family but I'd never let Bella get hurt. I've felt this way about her since...since she came into the Diner looking for a job." I smiled, turning to her. She was touching Alice's and Renesmee's Stomach. "I havent seen her so happy in awhile. When your a Teen and you loose your mother...She had to step up. I worked and she took care of Renesmee, like a mother. If you make her happy I'd be an asshole of a father to deprive her of more happiness." He sighed. I smiled. Chief isnt bad. Especially for a cop. We shook hand. "Thank you Chief".

"Call Me Charlie".

"Dinner everyone!" My mother called. The Girls were bringing out food, My father putting two large plates on the table.

I stood up to go to Bella, wrapping my arms around her as she set down a large bowl of meatballs. "Hey" She stroked my arm. "What were you and my father shaking hands over. Did you guys make a deal or something. He wont kill you if you dont date his daughter?" She laughed. I shook my head. "No actually he sold you to me for two goats and a bag of silver." She laughed louder, covering her mouth.

We took our seats. Jane was beside me serving Felix who was talking to Emmett. I tapped her side, she flinched. "How are you feeling?" I asked her. She shrugged. "Okay I guess..."

"You know...Cuz You should wait anyway" I whispered. "You cant even finish a happy meal." She laughed. "Shut up Eduardo" I took the bread she was giving Felix and ate it. "Come on Eduardo!" Felix said with his heavy accent. "Ahh shut up". I turned back to the table to enjoy my family dinner.

*****BD&MG*****

"Im so full. I want to Die". Renesmee said, slamming the door behind her. I threw my keys in the bowl on the bar window. Jake laughed at her scooping her up. "Lets use the excuse eating for two when the babys bigger then a Lima bean okay?" She laughed. Charlie shook his head going off to the back room. "Edward you coming?" I grabbed the mail off the bar, havent gotten a chance to read that. "Yea, let me just feed Sammy". Bill. Bill. Credit Card. I walked to the back, opening storage closet and pulling out his food. I could hear his collar click as he came down the stairs. "Come on Sammy Dinner time." I poured him his food in the kitchen and his water bowl. I put back the food and unlocked the doggy door to the backyard. I looked through the rest of the mail. Another bill and a smooth green envelope. I opened it tossing everything else on the bar.

_Eduardo M. Cullen_

_You are Invited to the Marriage Reception of_

_Maggie Finnegan and Stefan Connstanti _

_On July 27_

_Please RSVP_

_(347)990-3081_

Fuck, I groaned throwing down the card. I almost forgot about the damned wedding. I didnt feel like dealing with it right now. I'd call my father tomorrow to see if he'd gotten his invitation yet. I climbed the steps, taking off my suite jacket I put it over my arm and began to loosen my tie. "NO" Bella said, making my jump. She was standing in the middle of the room, releasing her hair from her ponytail. She was in a lacy black night gown that made her look like ... Sin. I threw my jacket onto my dresser, closing the door behind me. "Dont you take off that tie." I smirked. "Whys That?" She came up to me fixing it, before she wrapped it around her small fist. "Because I wanna pull on it all night". She bit her lip. I pulled her close. "Watch it Baby Doll". I whispered moving to kiss her neck. My hands ghosted below the edge of the thin fabric at her thighs. Her skin was as soft as the material she wore. Her hands tangled into my hair, a small whimper escaping her lips as I bit down on her collar bone. "Baby doll, I dont care if the Goddamn Rapture happens. No one else will interrupt us." I groaned, sliding my hands up over her bare ass. God If It did happen she would ascend and I'd be left here. God would get another angel and Satan would get another Demon because the things I wanna do to her... "Edward..."She breathed, my hands dipping into the valley of her center from behind. She was pressed up flush against me. She moaned as my fingers slid between her wet lips. "If you stop, I'll kill you". she breathed. "God Bella...Your driving me crazy". I was harder then the goddamn SAT's. I grabbed her hips, bringing her to the bed. "I'll Keep on the damn tie but Everything else comes off." I demanded pushing her gown to her waist exposing her to me. "Yes, Sir". She laughed.

* * *

So...Im a Tease I Know. There's more dont worry.

If You Love me even a little bit you will reveiw.

P.s. My computer is still dead. My posting schedule wont become once a week until a New Charger and Ive got an Old Mac so it may take time.


	7. PLEASE READ!

Dear. Reader

Sadly I have to admit that my stories are not there best and recently while re-reading them I realized I need to redo them. Really want to give you guys my best, I enjoy these reviews but I want to give you guys so Much more. Baby Dolls & Machine Guns will be 10x the story it is! By May 10th All 7 and an 8th chapter will be published.


End file.
